Ignorantes
by dxcdscd
Summary: Yo estoy entre el grupo de los perdedores a los que molestan. Sé lo que se siente que te digan cosas horribles  Ellos no saben nada acerca de eso...  Ellos no saben por lo que pasamos...


Si ser rara es **no** ser como ustedes, entonces soy rara.

Si no querer juntarme con ustedes es ser una inadaptada social, entonces soy una inadaptada social.

Desde que nacemos, nuestros padres nos consienten, nos dan todo lo que queremos y nos dan amor. Hasta que crecemos y deciden mandarnos a la primaria.

Actualmente estoy en mi último año de secundaria, y "_afortunadamente"_ estoy con los mismos compañeros que _desgraciadamente_ tuve que conocer en la primaria.

Desde que comencé la secundaría cambié mi forma de ser. Pasé de ser la "chica buena" a ser la "gótica rara".

Pues si, soy gótica, y no me arrepiento de mi aspecto.

Como yo, también algunos de mis… compañeros cambiaron de aspecto.

Por ejemplo, está Duncan, que decidió hacerse punk; en la primaria él era "el chico nuevo" (había llegado en segundo grado) al que todos molestaban. Ahora nadie podía acercársele sin salir ileso. Pero yo veo, detrás de esos piercings y de esa ropa oscura que usa, a un niño llorando desconsoladamente, porque sus compañeros lo molestaban. Trata de hacer sentir a todos los demás lo que él sintió cuando lo molestaban. _Típico._

También está Eva, que al igual que Duncan, hace sentir a los demás como basura, como a ella la hicieron sentir en la primaria.

Lindsay y Justin eran los más "cerebritos" de la primaria (aunque no lo parezca) Cuando comenzaron la secundaría se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran "demasiado bellos" para ser cerebritos, y fueron a la agencia de modelos, probando suerte. Y hasta ahora Lindsay y Justin son modelos de la marca de ropa interior Mc Clean.

Geoof es uno de los más populares del instituto, antes, él se juntaba con los más nerds, osea los menos populares; Noah y Harold. Ellos eran muy amigos, es una lástima que se hayan separado.

Harold y Noah siguen siendo los mismo; no cambiaron en nada.

Casi todos cambiaron de aspecto y por ende, comenzaron a juntarse con los que eran… "como ellos".

_-No puedes sentarte aquí_- me dicen

¡Por dios, que gente ignorante! ¿Desde cuando uno tiene que ser como ellos para poder sentarse a almorzar en su mesa?, ¿desde cuando hay que ser como ellos para hablarles?

No son más que personas simples y comunes…. ¿Qué les hace pensar que son más, que los otros?

Me da gracia que crean que son mejores que las demás personas; solo ustedes creen que son así.

¿Nunca se preguntaron qué piensan las demás personas, de ustedes? Que pregunta más estúpida. ¡Si ustedes no piensan!

Aunque sus demás amigos les digan que son los mejores del mundo… no es cierto. Obviamente sus amigos les van a decir eso…. Para eso son los amigos. Además, saben que si les dicen lo contrario le harán la vida imposible… ¿Me equivoco?

Pero… si los demás no tuvieran miedo de enfrentárseles, de decir lo que piensan acerca de ellos. Apuesto a que no serían tan crueles con nosotros.

Digo nosotros porque también yo estoy entre el grupo de los perdedores a los que molestan. Yo también sé lo que se siente que te digan cosas horribles, cosas que te hacen pensar, que te hacen decir "Tal vez… si fuera más delgada, si fuera rubia, tal vez si fuera diferente… me aceptarían"

¡Por dios que tonta fui al pensar eso!

No pienso cambiar para que me acepten. Si hubieran querido aceptarme lo hubieran hecho desde que comenzó la secundaria (que fue en donde todos nos separamos y comenzamos a juntarnos con otras personas) ni siquiera quiero que sean mis amigos. Sólo quiero que me dejen, no quiero que me juzguen. Porqué juzgar, si no me conocen. Si yo los acepté tal cual eran, porqué ellos no me aceptan sin decir nada.

No tiene sentido hablarles a ellos directamente. Lo sé, porque lo intenté, y lo único que logré fue que se rieran en mi cara. Son ignorantes, eso es lo que son. Porque no se puede tratar de cambiarlos, es imposible.

Son personas que nacieron así, con todo al alcance, y que, cuando alguien no quiere hacerles caso, (como yo) les hace la vida imposible.

Es inútil pensar siquiera que, al crecer, cambien. Algunos de ellos, _tal vez_, maduren y se den cuenta de los que hicieron. Pero la mayoría… dudo mucho.

Les deseo suerte en el futuro. ¿Creen que cuando trabajen, de lo que sea, le dirán "No, hazlo tú" a su jefe? Si eso es lo que esperan, les deseo suerte. A no ser que consigan un trabajo en el que ustedes manden, no podrán darles órdenes a los demás. Tampoco quiero decir que si fueran jefes, tendrían el derecho de tratar a sus empleados como basura. Si es así como piensan, les deseo suerte con las denuncias que les harán sus empleados….

Saben qué, me dan pena. Sí,pena. Todos y cada uno de ustedes nos molestan para hacernos sentir lo que alguna vez sintieron y sienten, aún. Es patético, si nosotros le hubiésemos hecho algo, entonces, _tal vez_, tendrían algún motivo para molestarnos. Pero no lo hay. No hay ningún motivo por el cual nos molestan…. ¿Qué tienen, envidia? Por más raro que parezca eso, tal vez sí tienen envidia. Pues, quizá creen que no tenemos problemas fuera del instituto como ustedes. ¿Es eso?

Já, no tienen ni idea de lo que pasamos fuera del instituto. Venimos a la escuela con el fin de dejar los problemas personales fuera, y ustedes vienen y nos hacen estas cosas. ¿Por qué?

La única respuesta que cruza por mi mente es envidia, bronca.

Espero que este año pase rápido, espero que no encuentre personas como ellos en el futuro, si es que tengo uno.

Solo espero que, algún día, se den cuenta de lo que sufrimos nosotros.

Sólo espero que nadie más, nunca más se burle de nosotros. Porque no saben por lo que pasamos…

Algunos de nosotros fueron maltratados en sus casas, ellos no saben lo que es eso.

Otros ni siquiera tienen casa, ellos no saben lo que es pasar una noche fría y oscura sin techo.

O como yo… Ellos no saben lo que es tener cáncer a los 16 años y lo difícil que es pasar desapercibida.

Ellos no saben nada acerca de nosotros…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! me recuerdan? si ya sé. Me ausenté mucho y no actualize nunca... no me lo recuerden<strong>

**Bien necesito que me digan que opinan de este one-shot ... Saben qué ,yo hago estos one-shot, que muestran mas o menos como es la vida de un adolecente marginado cuando me hacen esas cosas a mí. Asique es raro pero es así. Cada vez que suba uno de estos fics así es porque me sale del alma porque es la realidad que yo veo en mi mundo, en mi clase... en mi.**

**PERDON por no dejarles review a todos, pero es que no tengo tiempo...**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas las personas que les paso algo parecido en la secundaria.**

**Sin más me voy llendo. Prometo dejarles reviews a todos... otravez perdon-...**

**Ya saben... si les gustó dejen un review!**


End file.
